Leblanc's Dream
by StormyTitan7
Summary: Oneshot- Pre-game. Leblanc practices with the dressphere she stole from the Gullwings the night before the concert. Something strange is happening, but it is not concerning. That is, until she falls asleep and has a very dark dream. A what-if scenario where Leblanc has a dream containing Lenne's memories as Yuna did. Please R&R. First Fic


**Leblanc's Dream**

**By StormyTitan**

**Author's Notes: I got this idea when ,while replaying the game, wondered if Leblanc was ever effected by Lenne. I mean Yuna is special but not thaaattt **_**special. **_**Leblanc did have the grid for an undetermined amount of time so I thought maybe this could happen….**

**Also, FYI first fic so it'd be nice if ya'll could REVIEW.**

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out-_

"Boss?" a familiar voice 'called' from the back of the Leblanc's Syndicate's living room.

"What is it, Love?" Leblanc took a quick sip of water, placing the glass back on the table that lined the left half of the room.

" it's a tad bit late don't you think?" Logos had checked the time moments before, discovering that it read two A.M. in the morning, " …or early depending on how you decide to approach it."

"hmm?," Leblanc's eyelids drooped, "I barely noticed."

"I know you've been wanting to practice with the sphere we stole…er…found, but don't you think you need some rest?" Logos took a swift step out of the secret passageway that hid his room and Ormi's as well.

"Maybe you're right, love," Leblanc shook her head.

She turned and started towards the door that lead to the front entrance, then a sharp turn and a flight of stairs to her own warm bedroom.

"Boss?" Logos's voice made her stop.

"What?" she really was tired now, as early as it was, and her weariness show through her voice.

"What _were_ you singing just now?" Logos uncharacteristically cocked his head, a habit he adapted when she recently obtained the sphere. Something about it confused him… or worried.

" Hmm? Why?" Leblanc turned slightly and stared over her shoulder at her subordinate.

"You've had the sphere only for a few days now, and it seems to be affecting you. You have been doing things you don't usually do, and-" Logos stopped, staring back at his superior, " Boss, are you feeling ill?"

"What?" She felt slightly dizzy, obviously it showed enough for Logos to notice mid-sentence, but without meaning to her voice came out in a sharp hiss, " anything else?"

" no Boss, my apologies," Logos lowered his head but still carefully watched her movements as she turned towards the door again.

Her boots from the dressphere didn't make as much sound as her heels did from her most favorite costume. Having walked around in that dressphere for the past day though it hardly bothered her.

But it slightly threw Logos off, and something else was bothering him as well, he opened his mouth to his boss's back. He closed it.

" The song was rather beautiful, boss," Logos said finally, looking directly at her back as she opened the door, " but, please be cautious with the sphere, boss. We don't know about side eff-"

The door closed with a hollow boom before Leblanc could hear him speak the rest.

Side effects, hmm? A little too late for that little bit of advice, Logos. Leblanc yawned and thought more about the last two days. She had felt strange when she used this particular sphere. She felt like she was in someone's skin, even when she didn't use the Gullwing's Garment Grid, and she still kept her own face. Not to begin mentioning the music, Yevon the music. Music , instrumental or vocal, had always been a foreign concept for her. Now, after using the sphere, she is hearing lyrics and a pop beat she never heard of. She even arranged it on a recording sphere the other day just to get it out, though she had no idea how she did.

And the eerie piano that would creep on her mind when she was alone .

Sighing, she plopped face first onto her bed, she was too tired now to change out of the dressphere at this point. Might as well use it as pajamas for that night.

Stretching, she gave a few air kisses in the Youth League's direction, "good night, Noojie-woojie"

She smiled and turned on her side before burying her face into her pillow.

"_hah, hah, hah," she was running, fast. Her steps echoed off he metallic floor and mixed with the footsteps that ran beside her. _

_More footsteps thundered behind them, chasing them._

_A dark gloved hand tugged her to the side, she tripped and fell to her knees with a gasp. A strong arm helped backup again. _

_Her vision blurred, but she had to continuing running, for stopping met certain death. _

_A monstrous machina rose from the ground and towered over them. They stopped at the platform in front of it. The Machina blocked anymore paths of escape, they couldn't run anymore. _

_He looked down at her, a slight smile on his face._

_A tear ran down her cheek but she smiled back._

_They were telling each other it was going to be okay, they though both knew that it wasn't and the smiles served as their good byes._

_The soldiers that had followed close behind them stopped, and pointed bayonet tipped rifles at their standing forms._

_Then, gunfire._

_They fell, he turned and fell forward while her body kept going backwards hitting the floor with cold heartless thumps._

_Her head had laid turned towards him but she couldn't see his face. It was blocked by shadows and the long blue sleeves of his coat that covered his arms._

_She was cold, death creeping slowly one her._

_Another tear slip down the corner of her champagne colored eye, leaving a trail of wetness on her peach skin._

_Her vision blurred again, her body numb. His body and head slipped from her vision, but she could sill feel faintly the arms he had wrapped around her before the shots, and the smell of his body before he fell._

_Her eyes went blind , and her hand loosened in death._

'_Logos.'_

A soft thump woke her loose of her dream. She squirmed a little while longer, struggling to shake the chill from her body, the death. A weight pressed on the bed, leaning over her, brought her back into reality.

"LOGOS?" Leblanc shot up form her sleep fully awake and staring down at an unusually placed gunner.

Logos laid on his back against the Leblanc Syndicate insignia carpet, " Boss, L-let me explain!"

"What are you doing in here?" Leblanc placed a boot heel flat against his face and twisted it back and forth, grinding into his cheek.

"ah! Boss!" Logos cowered under her weight, " I wasn't going to be here long I just heard you say my name in your sleep so I leaned in-"

"SHUT IT," Leblanc twisted her heel a fourth time, " why were you in my room?"

Leaning in closely she added slowly and with a low hiss, " loooovvvveeeee?"

"You've been acting strange lately, so when you go to bed I have been peeking-" Logos gulped as a fiery glare pierced his soul from above him.

"peek?" Leblanc gritted her teeth and balled her hands into fists.

"no! No! NO!" Logos felt (and heard) his cheek bone cracking under her increasing pressure, " I 'look' in, Boss! 'check in' really!"

CRACK!

"sorry," Logos held his face in his palm, looking away from the now simmering 'songstress' , "boss."

"BWAA HA HA! Youse could hear his face hurt with that one!"

Leblanc lurched forward slightly at the booming Leblanc Syndicate member, and with the size to match his voice, the ever round Ormi.

"Boss-" Logos crawled backwards on his elbows, " we know we didn't mean my form or harass-!"

"Boys," Leblanc loudly popped her knuckles individually.

"Yeah!" Ormi, who had fallen on his rear and began crawling backwards to the door, looked at Logos and shook his head, " we didn't mean it!"

Leblanc began to chant under her breath lightly.

"We don't even have Yellow Ring on, Boss!" Logos shook a desperate palm in front or himself.

"THUNDAGA!"

"BOSS!"

_ZZZZAAAAPPPPP!_

Moving around the black stained bodies, Leblanc yelled to the air, " And once you're done patching yourselves up, contact Luca! We are planning a concert!"

"yes, boss" two miserable voices answered.

_You'll never be alone_

_What can I do for you?_

"now Logos!" Leblanc stomped at the only subordinate on the ground still.

_I can't hear you_

"_yes, boss" _


End file.
